Conventionally, known is a coil component having a core, terminal electrodes provided at ends of the core, and a conducting wire wound over the winding portion and having ends each electrically connected to each terminal electrode. For example, a drum type core has a core part and a pair of flange parts each coupled to each axial end of the core part. A terminal electrode is provided at each flange part. A conducting wire is wound over the core part to provide the winding portion, and each end of the wire is drawn toward each terminal electrode and is electrically connected thereto. Such coil component is described in laid-open Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2007-115761.
The JP publication discloses a method for electrical connection between the terminal electrode and the conducting wire, such as clamping connection or pressure bonding. Each end portion of the conducting wire is plastically deformed into flat shape on the terminal electrode upon application of pressure while minimizing a protruding amount of the deformed conducting wire out of the contour of the terminal electrode in electrical connection. The electrically connected portion is directed to directly oppose a electrically conducting pattern on a surface-mount board for electrical connection thereto.
However, upon pressure connection, the conducting wire is deformed so that the wire may be urged toward the winding portion so as to unwind the conducting wire with increasing a diameter of the winding portion. Therefore, a cross-sectional area of the coil is changed to vary the shape of the coil component and inductance (L) characteristic thereof. Requirement of minimization in size of the coil component is increased. Therefore, such variation may become remarkably predominant in the minimized coil component.